masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordin Solus/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Mordin is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. __TOC__ Unique Dialogue *If Mordin is groundside on Horizon, instead of "looking forward to seeing if Shepard survives," he will say that he has to test the armor upgrade in person, and that "it will be exciting." *If brought along for Grunt's recruitment, Mordin will interject during the conversation with Okeer and has unique dialogue regarding krogan genetics that Shepard has a chance to respond to before ordering Grunt's pod to the Normandy. *If Mordin is chosen to lead the second diversion squad during the Suicide Mission, he will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack. His final words are "Too many. Lost shields. Sorry, Shepard. Tell them...I held the line...". *If Shepard has the "sexual advice" conversation with Mordin without having a romance interest, Mordin will mistakenly think the commander is interested in him blaming the misunderstanding on awkward cross-species body language and claiming Shepard's lower eye-lid movements were suggestive by salarian standards. If Shepard does not accept Mordin's advice and instead tells Mordin he has been misinformed, Mordin will comment that he simply heard about Shepard's prospective relationship through standard ship gossip, and isn't surprised that it isn't true. He will further note that he hopes rumors about Joker and EDI are "equally exaggerated." *When talking about Shepard's romantic inclinations, the option is given to ask Mordin if he is "pulling my Shepard's leg", to which Mordin, visibly offended, takes offense at such a "shocking suggestion" and that "doctor-patient confidentiality is a sacred trust" and that he would "never dream...of mockery". *On Korlus, when Shepard ends the conversation with the Wounded merc by telling him to "find a shady spot, before he bleeds out", Mordin will comment that Shepard "added insult to injury, literally" and ask whether it was necessary. Shepard will respond by saying it probably wasn't, but "it felt good". Talk to Squad Mate *Citadel: Regarding the keepers at the console in the level 27 dock, Mordin will talk about how he finds the keepers interesting and would have liked to study them but was busy with other research. *Illium: At the vista (near the volus and asari discussing shorting prefabs) Mordin can mention how the tall buildings of Illium resemble large hives and mentions that there are many queens (referring to the many asari) vying with each other. *Tuchanka: In Fortak's area, Mordin can comment on how inspiring it is to see the Krogan adapt and survive devastating circumstances including nuclear war and the genophage. If Grunt is also present he will say to Mordin "No thanks to you. Or any alien." *Omega: Regarding the vorcha beneath Afterlife, Mordin will talk about how he is impressed with the vorcha's adaptabillity both biologically and socially. He states that there could be problems if the vorcha ever decide to rise up. Spontaneous *Haestrom: When the Geth Colossus starts firing at Shepard and the squad, Mordin will shout: "Colossus! Problematic!" *When using Incinerate, Mordin sometimes shouts: "Flammable! Or inflammable. Forget which. Doesn't matter." *Sometimes when using Incinerate, Mordin will shout: "Fortunately I was standing downwind!" *During Mordin's loyalty mission, Mordin will comment on the Weyrloc Facility being a "repurposed Krogan hospital". If Kasumi is present will say, "You sound like you know the place." Mordin then states that it's a "Good site for genophage drops." Kasumi asks if he's "always thinking of stuff like this?" to which Mordin retorts, "Not always. Sometimes I fall asleep." *Later in his loyalty mission, Mordin will state that the labs should be up ahead from the smell "dead flesh". Kasumi sarcastically replies, "Well, I'm spooked. Thanks." *When using an ability, Mordin will sometimes shout: "Hold the line!" Mordin's Side Projects Mordin, unlike other members of the crew, has several different responses as a rejection to Shepard's attempts to have a personal conversation; in which the salarian comments on his various projects. *"Not at the moment. Think I've unlocked Collector interest in humans. Wait. No. Only one heart. Krogan have two. Scratch that." *"Later. Updating crew dental records. All Cerberus personnel have cyanide capsules in molars. Primitive. Ocular nerve flashbangs harder to disarm." *"Not a good time. Trying to map contamination vectors. Requires focus. Ship-wide infection of human-tailored virus possible if I slip." *"Later better. Think I've cured Joker's condition. Simple treatment would... No, no, no, no. Would cause liver failure. Never mind. Start from scratch." *"Not now. Working on Collector data. Have ruled out artificially intelligent virus. Unless it's very intelligent. And toying with me. Hmm. Tests..." *"Perhaps later. Trying to determine how scale-itch got onto Normandy. Sexually-transmitted disease. Only carried by varren. Implications unpleasant." *"Some other time. About to test new bio-weapon. Not on us, of course. Didn't think I had to specify, but Joker got nervous." *"Having trouble working between your interruptions and EDI's insistence that 'insane' experiments endanger entire crew. Hard to concentrate. Affecting morale." Category:Unique dialogue